This Life You've Given Me
by kitkattin92
Summary: A CS future family one shot! Just a quick glimpse into the Jones family home the morning of Emma and Killian's 8th Anniversary! So much fluff!


Just a quick CS future family one-shot. Because you can never have enough Daddy!Killian and Jones family fluff!

Killian Jones woke the same way he did every morning, with a nose full of blond hair and two ice cold feet wrapped around his calves. He smiled as he inhaled his wife's familiar coconut shampoo scent and placed a light kiss on her forehead before pulling her in tighter with the arm that he had draped over her middle.

As the sun began to rise over the next few minutes, his wife began to stir and eventually opened her green eyes to find his staring back at her.

"Good morning, handsome," she said with a warm smile.

"Good morning my beautiful love," he responded, reaching down for a gentle kiss on her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm, I did. I dreamed about our wedding."

"Ah, did you still marry me or did you change your mind?"

"I don't know. I woke up before I said 'I do." But I was eying one of the dwarves pretty intensely," she teased.

"You are such a bloody minx," he teased right back, poking her sides where he knew she was ticklish.

She erupted into a ball of fitful laughter, begging for mercy before Killian rolled on top of her and ceased his ministrations. Emma looked up into his eyes and pushed his dark, tussled hair from his eyes.

"I wouldn't trade the last 8 years for anything," she said, cupping his cheek and running her thumb over his scar.

Just as Killian was about to capture her lips in his, a knock came at their bedroom door. Both releasing a sigh, Killian rolled back to his side of the bed before they both sat up to see who their visitor was.

"Come in," Emma called.

The door slowly opened to reveal their 4-year-old daughter, Ava and their 6-year old son, Liam each carrying one end of a tray full of food. Behind them was Henry, now 21 years old, with his arms outstretched ready to catch the tray if one of his siblings lost their grip.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3…" Henry coached.

"Happy Anniversary!" their three children proclaimed once they were all inside the room.

"Oh my goodness!" Emma grinned with delight. "What have you all been doing this morning?"

Henry took the tray from his struggling younger siblings and placed it on the bed between his parents.

"This looks wonderful," Killian smiled at his children. "You three have really outdone yourselves!"

"There's chocolate chip pancakes and everything, daddy!" Ava smiled proudly up at her father.

"Aye, I see that little love," Killian grinned as he lifted his squealing daughter into his lap. "You know those are my favorite."

"And there's eggs and bacon for you, Mama," Liam said as he ran around the bed to climb up beside his mother.

"You are so good to me," Emma smiled as she wrapped her arm around her son and pulled him in to her side.

"And of course there's plenty of hot chocolate with cinnamon," Henry said as he sat down on the foot of the bed near Killian's feet.

"Well, you three are certainly going to help us eat this feast aren't you?" Killian glanced around at his children.

"Only if you want us to," Ava smiled shyly.

"We brought 5 forks just in case," Liam said, causing both of his parents to laugh as his father reached over and tussled his blond hair.

"Aye, let's dig in!" Killian exclaimed, as the family of 5 all began to enjoy their breakfast.

As they were finishing up the last of the food, Killian glanced down at Henry who was finishing off the hot chocolate.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it home from school for the weekend, Son."

"I wouldn't have missed it, Dad," Henry smiled. No matter how many times Henry called him that – and it had to be thousands of times by now - his heart always warmed. He may not have been the boy's biological father, but Henry was no less his son and Killian would always have a special connection to his oldest child. He glanced over at his Swan who was breaking a piece of bacon in two to split with Ava. She had given him these three amazing children and this wonderful life. He knew he was without a doubt the luckiest man in the world.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Henry said suddenly, reaching for a skinny envelope that was stuck in his back pocket. "This is for you all."

Ava crawled over to sit in her older brother's lap and Liam crawled to sit beside of them as Killian took the envelope and opened it. Emma scooted closer to her husband so she could read the card at the same time.

 _Mom and Dad,_

 _Thank you. For outrunning curses. For fighting off monsters. For jumping through portals. For keeping us safe. For always fighting to get back to us. For letting us grow. For loving us unconditionally. For being the best parents in all the realms. For everything._

 _Happy Anniversary! We love you!_

Love, Henry, Liam & Ava

Killian felt tears pricking his eyes just as he heard his wife sniff, realizing she was crying too. He opened the small envelope that was inside the card and pulled out two tickets.

"A seven night Caribbean cruise?!" Killian exclaimed as he read the words out loud and looked down at his three beaming children.

'"Henry!" Emma exclaimed. "How is this possible?"

"Grandma and Grandpa might have pitched in a bit!" he smiled. "You leave this Sunday from New York."

"This is amazing!" Emma looked at her husband who wore the same shocked look on his face.

"Happy Anniversary!" Ava exclaimed, as her long brown hair whipped around her.

Killian placed his arm around his wife and pulled her in for a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you, my loves," he said to his children. "You have no idea how much this means to your mother and me."

"We just wanted to let you know how much we loved you both," Henry said.

"And we love all of you," Emma smiled.

"Group hug!" Liam exclaimed as he launched himself at both of his parents, careful to avoid the breakfast tray full of dished. Henry picked his little sister up and walked up to where they could both bend down and put an arm around the group.

As Kilian sat there with his arms wrapped around his wife and children, he was overcome with just how blessed he was for the 300 plus years of life he had led. Without any one of those moments, he never would have gotten this one. Turning his head and finding his wife's ear, he pressed another kiss to her head before leaning in to whisper, "Thank you for this life, my love. Happy Anniversary."

 **Xoxo, Kat**


End file.
